This invention is the field of brine concentration.
Prior art methods for concentrating brine and the like are taught by the Second Edition of the Kirk-Othmer Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, John Wiley and Sons, Inc. (e.g., pp. 559-580 of Volume 8 (1965) and pp. 445-465 of the 1971 Supplement Volume).
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,501,381 (202/83), 3,441,482 (202/175), and 3,269,920 (202/173) also teach methods for evaporating water from brine to concentrate the brine.